


聖誕禮物

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lee Seoho - Freeform, Mentioned Yeo hwanwoong - Freeform, 一點也不色, 流水帳真的很流水帳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 聖誕禮物。孫東柱不緊不慢地開口，視線倔強地正視金建學的眼睛，然而耳尖紅得滴血。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 23





	聖誕禮物

#

01

剛才看著金建學舉鐵的時候孫東柱發現自己好像硬了，抱住膝蓋不自然地縮成球，他咬了咬下唇，雙腿不安分地蹭。沒戴眼鏡的他隱約看到鏡子對面的自己也在亂蹭，太明顯了，看上去像自慰一樣。想到這裏的孫東柱楞了楞，遲疑地停下了亂動的腿。掐了自己手背總算是令理智回來了，躁動依然在蠢蠢欲動。

真糟糕。他分神去想其他事，到底是有多久沒做了。最近都好忙好忙，暈頭轉向，亂七八糟的情緒和欲望都積壓心裏。誰說隊內戀愛能何時何地談戀愛的，他這陣子只來得及和金建學在走廊上交換短暫的吻。

孫東柱想金建學想得快瘋了。

想他在他體內灼熱的溫度，還有握住他手腕還有啃咬他肩膀和脖子的力度。

大抵金建學也不比孫東柱好到哪裏去，他往健身房跑的頻率更勤，要是孫東柱坐他大腿沒有一會兒就會借口離開，擋在金髮底下的耳朵是紅的。

眼神忍不住朝鏡子裏的金建學的背影瞟，臉鐵定已經紅彤彤了。呂煥雄走過來問要走了沒時被孫東柱的臉嚇了一跳，沒事吧？比自己年長兩年的大哥哥問，手探探他的額頭，臉怎麽這麽紅了。

孫東柱吸了吸鼻子悶悶地說沒事，呂煥雄盯著他看了好一會兒，然後轉換主題的問他要吃肉還是壽司，聽到孫東柱說不吃的時候瞪大了他的大眼睛，再三確認了真的不吃，聳聳肩走了。

呂煥雄對在外面等候的成員說他被孫東柱打發走了，他說他有個沒有經理人沒有成員的行程。

做愛行程嗎。李抒澔忍不住吐槽，被呂煥雄狠狠剜了一眼悻悻然閉嘴了。

孫東柱每次瞎扯什麽他不舒服不吃了，他在這裏等建學哥回家。其實沒有人信他的鬼話，但也默契地相繼離開了。積聚了很多壓力把吧大概，最近躲起來哭的情況多了很多。呂煥雄邊往外走邊說，昨天又在vocalroom抓到他了。

02

金建學練完時孫東柱早就挨著墻壁睡著了，他蹲在他面前，忍不住伸手戳戳孫東柱瘦得所剩無幾的臉頰肉，依舊是軟綿綿的。

東柱啊，醒來，要回去了。

被喚醒的孫東柱茫然緩緩地眨了眨眼，長長的眼睫毛撲閃著，開口第一句就是，哥，我想要。

要什麽？金建學好笑地反問，小孩大概是睡傻了。

把欲望脫口而出的孫東柱後知後覺地想把自己的舌頭割掉，雙唇微啟，糖塞的話從嘴邊溜了一轉還是吞回肚子裏，算了。

聖誕禮物。孫東柱不緊不慢地開口，視線倔強地正視金建學的眼睛，然而耳尖紅得滴血。

金建學這才反應過來，於是他剛做完運動的紅臉更紅了，耳尖紅得滴血的人多了一個。他盯著孫東柱緊攥他下衣擺的手。好。他聽到自己說 。

03

幾乎是金建學剛踏進門孫東柱就撲上來了。

沒有穿拖鞋，光腳丫就那樣踩在冰冷的木地板上，啪嗒啪嗒發出響聲。

沒有髮膠定著的頭髮軟軟的，最近孫東柱的頭髮都很長，親吻的時候礙事地擋住視線了。金建學伸手把對方的劉海撥開，唇舌依舊糾纏不清，退出來時兩個人都氣喘呼呼。

孫東柱問他要不要他把頭髮紮起時，金建學思索片刻點了點頭，於是熱度從他身上離開。小巧的斑比蹲在亂糟糟的桌前尋找自己老是消失不見的髮繩，是消耗品，一不留神就會不見了，隔三差五他都得去買點新的放著。看太多童話的孫東柱沒頭沒腦地說，都不知道是不是宿舍裏有小矮人借走了。

沒有小矮人的。金建學從後抱住了孫東柱，下巴擱在頸側，說，只有煥雄。孫東柱聞言噗哧笑了出來，要是被煥雄哥聽到絕對會把哥碎屍。

金建學摟住孫東柱的腰時想，戀人從初見到現在靜悄悄長高好多，連呂煥雄偶然也會抱怨一開始的矮個子同盟又剩下他和東明了。只是體型從來沒變，仍然是單薄的一片，腰細的不可思議。

對著鏡子把頭髮分成兩側，像有時候練習的時候一樣想要綁成兩個小丸子，在孫東柱身後的金建學親吻他的臉頰，他歪了歪頭，讓親吻接連不斷往下落在脖子，還有從寬松衛衣裸露的肩膀。

再這樣下去你很不健康的。金建學這樣對孫東柱說。所以跟我去做運動吧，嗯？ 

運動在我心裏沒有地位。孫東柱冷哼了聲，話題再次無疾而終。

吃癟的金建學也沒在意，手伸到孫東柱的下衣擺在腰間摸索，冰冷的空氣忍不住使孫東柱哆嗦了一下，冬天的壞處，雖然很快就會熱起來了。由得金建學一邊吻著他的頸側一邊慢慢在他乳頭上打轉，綁頭髮的手因為金建學在身後亂摸而微微在顫，後面的人鮮明地頂住了他。綁好了。

可愛嗎？孫東柱問金建學。

可愛。他答，又頓了頓，不如在這裏做？ 

但是我想看你的臉。

能看啊？金建學指指孫東柱面前的鏡子，語氣認真得很。

惡趣味。孫東柱咬他面前亂晃的手指，沒咬到，但還是在哪裏做了。看著自己做愛時潮紅的臉，還有金建學氣息撲上他耳邊的表情，裸露的肩頭滿布吻痕。

被金建學從後面頂撞時，孫東柱又想起了上次在洗手間對著鏡子做的事。成員和經紀人在外面走來走去，腳步聲使他繃緊得很，他壓著聲音叫，後來金建學把手伸給他咬，出來時滿手都是牙印。

果然還是很奇怪。孫東柱被金建學抱上床的時候說。

什麽？ 

看著鏡子做的事，嗯、眉頭因為金建學又插進來而皺了皺，哼了聲，感覺又被填滿了。

怎麽會，東柱很好看。金建學俯下身幫孫東柱脫掉掛在身上的衣服，隨手拋在地上，和他的衣物一起堆成小山。

流氓。孫東柱嘀咕，不過被撞到只剩下啊哈嗯的呻吟時也沒法投訴了。十指緊扣抵在床上，長腿環住了金建學的腰，旁邊的玩偶靜靜地凝視他們在沒人的宿舍放縱欲望。

金建學喜歡和孫東柱在他的床上做，山堆的玩偶為背靠 ，咚咚尼、小飛象、米奇…孫東柱埋在裏頭的精致的臉仿佛和娃娃融為壹體，動彈不得地任由他擺布時也像沒有自我意識的玩偶一樣。要是東柱是娃娃就好了。金建學偶然會出現這種念頭，特別是孫東柱吵得他煩不勝煩的時候。旁人或許會將其歸類為有病的想法，但金建學甚至想好了，他捨不得別人碰，所以他會把孫東柱關在水晶做的籠子，讓他睡上很久很久，好讓他獨享端詳他睡公主一般的睡顏的特權。

東柱像洋娃娃一樣。這是也陳述句，漂亮精致的臉蛋就算在素顏還是性愛時也依舊好看，甚至因為在做愛才能看到洋娃娃更美好而脆弱的一面，不管是紅著臉從喉頭冒出淫蕩的呻吟，還是迷茫雙眸的眼睫毛被淚光顯得在閃爍也是。

孫東柱覺得自己快要和在吱呀尖叫的床一起被弄得散架了。實在是壓抑欲望太久爆發的結果，金建學把他翻身徹徹底底壓住他，掰開臀肉時不輕不重拍了拍，敏感的身子就受不了似的腰往下塌，又被撈起插入，潤滑液在粉嫩的穴口變成了奶白色的泡泡，順著顫抖的大腿往下滴落，和前端磨擦粗糙床單時一起留下了濕濕嗒嗒的鮮明印記。

不夠…還不夠的想法在金建學伏下身在耳殼邊舔咬他時得到了滿足，說這這樣舒服嗎？嗯？逼他回答的低沈聲音在耳邊轟炸，孫東柱愛死了金建學的低音，特別是做愛的時候會添上一點特有的沙啞。不管是在說葷話的時候，還是強勢地要他回答喜歡、爽，再嗔著喊不要了時變加本厲折磨他，都性感得要命。金建學大概都知道的，上次把一起上的ASMR頻道聽硬了時被發現了，最後躲在公司的洗手間隔間互相用手發泄出來，因為壓抑聲音把下唇都咬紅了。

對著漂亮的東西都會有破壞欲。據說是毀滅讓人有一種控制的快感，因為什麽邊緣系統和前額葉…總之是大腦的神經作祟。所以金建學總想把孫東柱弄得一團糟也似乎得到了解釋。要是臉上掛著淚，身上滿布吻痕，而紅腫的小穴滴落精液就最好不過了。因為他是他的，只有他有這個許可，可以把他操得嘴裏呢喃不要了受不了，操開的穴卻在被碩大的性器插入時迫不及待緊咬，作勢離開還會挽留似的纏上，金建學彎腰對孫東柱這樣說時換來了無力的狠瞪，看上去更像在嗔怪他把亂七八糟的葷話都說出口。

舒服過頭後變成了快感過分溢滿的程度，孫東柱哀求金建學慢一點，再這樣下去他真的要被操射了，小穴一下一下在痙攣，不料卻被變加本歷折磨，粗大的性器捅進來時都精準地摩擦過他的敏感點。金建學仿佛真的是要把他操射似的往死裏幹，他握緊了孫東柱的手腕，沒法撫慰的前端可憐地憋紅了。孫東柱叫得亂七八糟，少年音因為嗓子使用過度而變得沙啞，每一下的頂弄都能從他口中撞出破碎的吟叫。

最後高潮時簡直是一片狼藉，積聚太多的欲望一下子得到抒解，孫東柱以為自己有一瞬間是真的上天堂了——實際上他可能意識短暫消失了好幾秒鐘——再次回過神來時金建學仍然在狠狠往他的深處撞，逼得他無助地輕喃要死了，前端吐出稀薄的精水。

04

做完時金建學挨住床頭抽煙，從洗手間回來的孫東柱皺了一下鼻子把窗子打開通風，冬天寒到刺骨的冷空氣一下子吹了進來，帶走了房間裏淫靡的味道和苦澀的煙味。

哈著氣說冷，孫東柱套了件新的乾凈衛衣就爬回被窩，腳冷冰冰的，金建學沒好氣地說是他不愛穿拖鞋通屋跑的錯。然而他也由得孫東柱的腳乾脆地踏在他的腳背上，冬天很冷而人類渴求彼此的體溫取暖，做愛也是同理。

趴在金建學身上看他吞雲吐霧的孫東柱簡直就像只無尾熊，頭擱在肩窩，做完愛的孫東柱格外愛撒嬌。他像黏人的小貓一樣蹭蹭金建學的臉，手慢慢從胸膛往下，小巧又肉乎乎的手握住了金建學的性器。

還要？

嗯。

發情期嗎。

大概也是。

摸硬了後孫東柱不熟練地往自己的穴裏放，他輕哼了聲，剛被使用過的後穴輕易而舉地吞下了金建學的碩大。

雙手撐在金建學肩膀上的孫東柱緩了好一會兒，又說，我們太久沒做了。

我知道。金建學隨手滅了煙，他摸摸孫東柱的嘴唇，後者張嘴含住了金建學的拇指，色情地用舌頭卷起來，吮吸時故意發出嘖嘖的水聲，看得金建學耳朵燒紅了才罷休。

金建學又牽起了孫東柱的手，坐在他腰腹處的戀人被頂弄的胸口起伏不定，只靠他們緊連的地方和十指緊扣的手保持平衡。說起來好笑，他們鏡頭前挽手搭肩擁抱壹個不落，只是牽手的次數少得單手數得出來。或許只有坦蕩的沒事人才能輕易而舉和熟悉的人做出最親密的舉動，但他們不行，光是眼神裏的愛意早就滿溢，於是懼怕一不留神的習慣暴露鎂光燈下，殊不知這確實是欲蓋彌彰。

最後一次是soft sex，節奏很慢，卻很滿足，心靈上那種，空虛的心也被填滿了的安心感。金建學托住孫東柱的屁股不深不淺的頂弄，剛剛喊到脫力的孫東柱閉著眼睛和金建學接吻，一邊做一邊親，緩慢地咬著嘴唇的接吻。舌頭有伸嗎？誰知道呢，反正他們都夠交換體液了。到後面孫東柱斷開了金建學的吻，他摟住金建學的肩膀讓他靠在自己的脖子，一個一個點開綻放玫紅色的花朵。吸吮皮膚的力度癢癢的，閉著眼睛感受的孫東柱無意識地哼哼唧唧，結果金建學被可愛到了又尋回他的嘴唇去親，畢竟接吻是舒服的事。

孫東柱是被金建學溫柔到極致送上高潮的，困意也隨即襲來，他趴在他的胸膛幾乎就要睡著。

金建學親親他的臉頰，說，不如就這樣連著睡。

不要，孫東柱懶洋洋地推他，明天會合不起來的。

都是什麽鬼話。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌲 Mᴇʀʀʏ Cʜʀɪsᴛᴍᴀs 🌲


End file.
